Cinderella
Cinderella is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 2nd November 1992. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 24th November 1997 and it got re-released as a "Special Edition" VHS/DVD by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 24th October 2005. Description Original 1992 release Considered one of the greatest animated films of all time for its spectacular animation, spellbinding story and endearing characters, Disney's timeless classic will live in your hearts for ever. The kind and beautiful Cinderella dreams of romance and a better life while serving the selfish needs of her wicked stepmother and two jealous stepsisters. With the help of her mischevious mice friends Gus and Jaq and a little 'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo' from the wand of her Fairy Godmother, Cinderella meets the handsome Prince Charming at the Royal Ball, but as she flees the castle before the stroke of midnight breaks the spell, Cinderella leaves behind her glass slipper ... leading to the ultimate fairy tale ending. 1997 Re-release Considered one of the greatest animated films of all time for its spectacular animation, spellbinding story and endearing characters, Disney's timeless classic will live in your hearts for ever. The kind and beautiful Cinderella dreams of romance and a better life while serving the selfish needs of her wicked stepmother and two jealous stepsisters. With the help of her mischevious mice friends Gus and Jaq and a little 'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo' from the wand of her Fairy Godmother, Cinderella meets the handsome Prince Charming at the Royal Ball, but as she flees the castle before the stroke of midnight breaks the spell, Cinderella leaves behind her glass slipper ... leading to the ultimate fairy tale ending. Cast * Ilene Woods as the voice of Cinderella * Eleanor Audley as the model and voice of Lady Tremaine * Verna Felton as the voice of Fairy Godmother ** Claire DuBrey as the model for Fairy Godmother * Rhoda Williams as the model and voice of Drizella * James MacDonald as the voice of Jaq and Gus * Helene Stanley as the model of Cinderella and Anastasia * Luis Van Rooten as the voice of the King and the Grand Duke * Don Barclay as the voice of Doorman * Lucille Bliss as the voice of Anastasia ** John Fontaine as the model for Prince Charming and additional voices *** Mike Douglas as Prince Charming's singing voice *** William Phipps as Prince Charming's speaking voice ** Marion Darlington provided whistling for the birds ** Earl Keen as the voice of Bruno ** John Woodbury ** Lucille Williams as the voice of Perla ** June Foray provided vocal effects of Lucifer ** Thurl Ravenscroft ** Clint McCauley, June Sullivan, and Helen Seibert voiced various mice ** Betty Lou Gerson as the Narrator Credits Trailers and info (VHS) Original 1992 release (Version 1) Opening # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon" and "Mary Poppins". # The Prince and the Pauper # Beauty and the Beast (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) Closing # The Jungle Book - Colonel Hathi's March (music video) Original 1992 release (Version 2) Opening # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon" and "Mary Poppins". # The Prince and the Pauper # Beauty and the Beast (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # EuroDisney Resort Paris Late 1992 (UK) Closing # The Jungle Book - Colonel Hathi's March (music video) 1997 Re-release (Digitally Remastered) # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Flubber (Coming to Theatres) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (Christmas 1997 Only) # Peter Pan (Coming Soon on Video) # Oliver and Company (Short Version) (Available Now on Video) # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Available Now on Video) # Disneyland Paris 5 Years 1997 (0990 03 03 03) 2005 Special Edition release Trailers and info (DVD) 2005 Special Edition release # Walt Disney Home Entertainment DVD Piracy Warning # Lady and the Tramp (For the first time ever On a Special Edition Disney DVD February 13, 2006) # Kronk's New Groove (Only on Disney DVD This December) # Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (On Disney DVD and Video) # Bambi (Spring 2006) # Space Mountain Mission 2 (Disneyland Resort Paris) Gallery CINDERELLA-1950-Walt-Disney-Hamilton-Luske-Wilfrid-Jackson.jpg|Poster Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Cinderella Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Flubber trailer (1997-1999) (announced by Don LaFontaine) Category:VHS Videos with Peter Pan trailer (1997-1998) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Oliver and Company trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Betty Lou Gerson (Cinderella Narrator) Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:2005 DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Mini Classics trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings)